Siberian Surprise
Siberia Deceptions have returned to Russia for the second time this week...unusual...but as any Autobots who have been here before would be able to guess what they were here for. As what occured on that previous occasion Onslaught places himself on a slight rise overlooking the outpost before turning to look at the Decepticons behind him. "This time we must not fail but the challenges will be greater this time as the Autobots have no doubt reinforced the area. Are you all prepared to risk yourselves for the Empire?" Red Alert is standing near the outpost and tracking everything around him with his very very enhanced sensors. "Hundred bucks Onslaught thinks he's taken down a lot of the defenses here. so he'll try to get it again." He says as his visor lowers...... The Sweepcraft transforms rapidly into the cruel robotic Decepticon Geist. Sludge drops to the ground with his armor collapsing and compacting into a terrifying robotic Brontosaurus. Geist steps up to one side of Onslaught. His red gaze falls upon the target in the distance. "Verily so, Onslaught. Are /you/ prepared to do the same as well?" He doesn't miss much, that creepy sweep. You paged Quickswitch with 'Room, yes, but we're pretty much even at the moment. If someone has to drop out I'll let you know.' Onslaught turns to cast a sharp glance at Geist as the other steps closer toward him. "I am always prepared to give my life for the Empire but that does not mean I am prepared to sacrifice it needlessly...or yours for that matter." The half of Sludge's body that is facing towards the blowing wind is caked in white snow, he moves very little and can see very little in the whitewash. In his best efforts to be quiet, which aren't that good to begin with he says to Red Alert, "Me Sludge cannot see, only see white - has Sludge gone blind?" This is of course a stupid question, as he can see Red Alert. "Sludge think this stupid place if Decept-i-cons don't show, me Sludge never come back." Strafe is holding up one hand to shield his eyes, looking around, "I never thought I'd agree with you Sludge, but you're right. Why would the Decepticons want anything in THIS desolate wildnerness? All there is around here is snow and suck!" Andi Lassiter is dressed for the weather, despite having brought her Talon along. She's standing next to Sludge's leg, patting the bronty's foot so he knows where she is. "Come on, guys, it's really not THAT bad. It's summertime." Red Alert peers over to Andi. "Summertime? You can tell with this snow?" he says as he keeps his sensors open. "about a couple of months ago...the Decepticons were fighting pretty hard to gain territories in this area. Here...we set up an outpost to stem the tide of Decepticons.....since they've been fighting each other....this....outpost has been mostly forgotten." Sludge shuffles his other feet at the patting, each step causing the snow around him to shift but not -too- badly. He tries to stand still, so that his thundering movements do not give away his persence.. though, even in the vision obscuring snow fall - he is a difficult sight to miss. "More Auto-bots agree with Sludge than you think. Me Sludge tell it like it is." He leans his long neck and small head towards Red Alert, "When Decept-i-cons coming? Sludge want to crush!" Onslaught nods, transforming into his battlestation mode, as the sound of his turrets loading floats across the frozen ground. "This plan will be two fold...I will keep the ground units occupy while you take off and make for the outpost at all possible speed. The purpose here is not to engage in a pitched battle but to recover what we cam here for as soon as possible. Is that understood?" Onslaught transforms into his vehicle mode but, not content with stopping there, smoothly alters his second mode to become his own artillery park. Strafe pauses and then decides to transform, "Would you like a ride, Miss Lassiter?" he asks genially, opening one of the doors to his altmode. "I've got the heater on." Doing a backflip, Strafe's arms fold into his sides, while legs fuse together and wings unfold and chest folds out, transformation cog engaging, with a pair of orange pulse cannons extend and lock into place just above headlights as the Technobot gunner assumes his aircar configuration. Andi Lassiter smiles at Strafe. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." She indicates the Talon standing nearby, already powered on and waiting. Exo-Armor Talon Lassiter has arrived. Andi Lassiter drops Exo-Armor Talon Lassiter. Geist tilts his head slightly as sign of acknowledgment. He eyes the cannon in the distance. That could possibly smite him quickly if it could get a lock on him. "No problem." He idly gives the back of his head a rub and then transforms into Sweepcraft mode. With no flourish or time wasted, Geist transforms into the spacefaring Sweepcraft mode. Red Alert chuckles at Sludge. "Cute Slu...." he says as his sensors ping. "We've got company." he says before starting to head for the outpost. "power up the cannon!" Red Alert has left. Red Alert enters the Gauss Cannon Outpost. Cybertronian Aircar transforms before Red can even finish saying 'company' and gets both of his cannons out and is sweeping. Almost as if he anticipating the need. Anyone nervoustwitch much? Onslaught reacts quickly as he witnesses the dots on his radar map beginning to move, presuming that he has been spotted, as he turns his turret to face in the greatest land based threat in the vicinity: Sludge. After several seconds he has a lock on and bright red laser fire spits from his dual barrels toward the Dinobot. The aircar flips forward, as if hitting something at a high rate of speed. The sound of a transformation cog engages, wings flip back while legs break apart, as the aircar's silver hood folds down and a helm extends from his shoulders while his arms extend from the sides reavealing the completed form of Strafe, Technbot Gunner and all around snappy dresser! Andi Lassiter says, "What? Oh hell.” She steps away from Sludge's leg and back toward the Talon quickly." Sweepcraft Geist fires up his thrusters, his Radar and his weapons as he rises from the ground and off to the side out of Onslaught's fire path before begining his run at the Siberian Autobot outpost. He short ranges, "Forget the future, savor the present, you'll soon be just another piece of the past." "What company? Me Sludge no see-", the Dino is cut off as lasers lance into the thick armor on his back. His head whips around to inspect the smoking burn on the plating there, "Yow. Someone tickleshot Sludge!" A lot of luck is involved that Ms. Lassiter is not trampled as Sludge stomps around looking for the source of the laser fire. Peering through the weather, he manages to spot Onslaught. The Dinobot dips his head and growls at the Combaticon, whipping his head up and back, the mecha-Brontosaurus spits a ball of fire in response. Much like a flaming loogie. Sludge used fire. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Mechanical Brontosaurus strikes Onslaught with Fireblast for 1 points of damage. Strafe sees the Sweep start his attack run on the outpost and reacts immediately, knowing that he's one of a few Autobot fliers as it is. He transforms and moves to intercept, "No ya don't you glorified garbage scow!" his cannons pewpewpew at the Sweep in a hail of disruptor fire! Doing a backflip, Strafe's arms fold into his sides, while legs fuse together and wings unfold and chest folds out, transformation cog engaging, with a pair of orange pulse cannons extend and lock into place just above headlights as the Technobot gunner assumes his aircar configuration. Onslaught is not able to move due to the form he's currently in but fortunately he is far enough away from the Dinbot that the flame attack does little damage to him. An audible ka-chunk sounds form his barrels lock again on the Dinobot and fire, not with lasers, but this time with two ballistic explosives that fly high and then curve down toward where Sludge is standing. You strike Mechanical Brontosaurus with Aggressive Geometry. Gauss Cannon Outpost systems power up and the gauss cannon pops out of it's berth in the outpost, as do the rest of the defenses. As the sweep starts it's run.....the mech inside starts to lock systems. "Fire one." he says as the cannon fires one of it's rounds at Geist. Gauss Cannon Outpost strikes Sweepcraft with gauss. Andi Lassiter has left. Andi Lassiter enters the Exo-Armor Talon . . Sweepcraft isn't as slick as he had thought he'd be so early in the fray. That doesn't seem to deter him, however. First off, the Auto-flier Strafe's pick at him. He rolls but keeps his general course... And moving directly towards the cannon outpost is a dangerous path. The cannon fire locks and as the round is launched at incredible velocity, Geist's manuvers just are not anticipatory enough. The shell rips across his hull as he veers. The Sweepcraft unleashes a homing rainstorm of tiny purple glowing hunter-seeker drones. The Stingers fly to swarm upon Strafe as Geist continues his approach towards the base. Although his Brontosaurus mode is better when being shelled from afar, Sludge isn't one to ponder tactics in the middle of a fight. All he knows is to press forward and crush. The Dinobot tenses up as the explosives shells hit him and detonate on impact, causing his form to shudder but not give way. The blasts do give him some concealing smoke briefly, and he transforms. Clutching a blaster in one of his massive hands, making it look very diminuative and unthreatening, Sludge takes to the air and flies towards Onslaught. "You hurt Sludge, now Sludge hurt you!", still in the air, the Dinobot fires off a quick shot with his blaster. Sludge rises from the ground, feet unfolding, upper body twisting and spreading to reveal his powerful robotic form. Sludge used laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Onslaught evades Sludge's Bronto Blaster attack. Geist misses Cybertronian Aircar with his Stingers attack. By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. Exo-Armor Talon Robot hums softly as it spools up then takes a few steps forward. Andi's voice emanates from the exo-unit. "Red Alert, anything I can do right now?" Onslaught transforms as the Dinobot transforms into his robot mode, coming toward hinm, before he draws a small curved electronic device from subspace and presses some buttons on it's front. He then pulls his right arm back and then hurls it toward the ground in front of Sludge: a small amplifier is uncovered and the device unleashes a powerful sonic blast at Sludge. "The pain has not yet begun, Dinobot!" Onslaught strikes Sludge with Louder then Soundwave. Cybertronian Aircar does a barrel roll around the stingers, and is a bit more maneuverable than his form would lead one to believe. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Sweep!" he taunts, superheated light erupts from his twin cannons as he attacks the Sweep, hoping to give Red more time to work the outpost. Strafe misses Sweepcraft with his Some Like it hot! attack. Curiosity killed the cat, but it only slightly wounded the Dinobot. Sludge doesn't react immediately to the device, instead he looks at it just long enough for it to deliver it's blast, a blast that sends the dinobot crashing to the ground. Sludge gathers himself up, and growls loudly at Onslaught. "Make Sludge's head hurt..", he says in a dazed voice but he gathers his wits(what few there are) about him and comes charging towards Onslaught. If the thundering steps aren't enough to shake you off your feet, the two-fisted swing that Sludge throws Onslaught's way certainly will. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Sludge used smash. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Onslaught evades Sludge's Louisville " Sludger " attack. Sweepcraft streaks into the area, to assist his injured wingsib. "I shall avenge you, Geist!" he shortranges, taking aim at Strafe with his machine guns. "Attack a Sweep, and you will have the Pack at your heels!" he hisses at the Technobot. Onslaught avoids being shaken off his feet by the simple expedient by flying into the air and using his momentun to come to rest behind Sludge in a totally original move...really. As soon as he touches down he levels his rifle out toward Sludge's back, flicking a catch, before pulling the trigger. A bright beam of light shoots from the barrel toward the Dinobot. You strike Sludge with Bigger Brighter Beam. Sunder misses Cybertronian Aircar with his ballistic attack. Gauss Cannon Outpost reloads the cannon as a second sweep enters the fray. "figures. Sunder enters the fray when anyone starts a battle. Power up lasers." he says as a mini-gun type device pops out from the outpost.....and starts rapid firing laser blasts at Sunder. Gauss Cannon Outpost misses Sweepcraft with its laser attack. Sludge is struck in the back by the beam and sent to his knees, growling in pain and anger. "Make Sludge -ANGRY-", he roars as he gathers himself up to one knee. The snow around his right hand suddenly hisses and melts away in a cloud of steam as a beamsword errupts to life in Sludge's fist. As quickly as he can, which isnt that quick for one his size, Sludge rises and swings blindly at Onslaught partially out of pain, partially out of anger. The Dinobot leans into the blow too, which could be dangerous if he misses. Sludge used energy_sword. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Sludge strikes Onslaught with Bronto Blade for 16 points of damage. Cybertronian Aircar does another barrel roll and hoofs it out of the range of the OTHER Sweep's bombastic attack. "Pack, schmack!" he calls out, "I'm so sick of you goons talking about acting like a pack! You guys can barely coordinate your outfits, let alone tactics!" he doubles back at Sunder and lets loose a barrage of superhot energon blasts. Pewpewpepew! Strafe misses Sweepcraft with his repeating attack. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Sweepcraft warms up in this cold place, better late than never, and rises above Strafe's lightshow of burning death ray. He cackles as faithful old Sunder come to save his hide again. He draws close to the outpost. "Enemies of the air, beware." The ship's headcannon glows to life and a series of laser blasts erupt in his fly-by run. Geist strikes Gauss Cannon Outpost with Wa-Choom! Wa-Choom! Wa-Choom!. Onslaught is slashed along the upper arm, the blade cutting deep, despite his attempts to turn away from the blow. He glances quickly at the wound before turning his optics back onto Sludge. "A nice attempt, Dinobot, but this has not ended me yet." He quickly transforms, barrels elevating toward the Dinobot's chest, before two bright blasts of energy blaze from the barrels in what se ems to be a constant flow of energy that lasts for severtal seconds before dissipating. You strike Sludge with Intensifying Forward Firepower. Sweepcraft deftly evades the incoming shots from Strafe. "Dismiss the Pack all you like, it matters not," he taunts. If the Technobot wants to underestimate them, then fine. Deciding to try for a pot shot, the Sweepcraft pulls up and then aims at Strafe, letting a disruptor blast fly in the Technobot's general direction. Sunder strikes Cybertronian Aircar with disruptor. Exo-Jet Apollo Class arrives from the Ural Mountains to the west. Exo-Jet Apollo Class has arrived. Gauss Cannon Outpost shudders as the it's been hit. "Load missile rack 4!" he yells at a random gumby. He taps a few more buttons on the computer before the rack raises and locks into place. "FIRE!" he yells.....and the rocket....rockets towards Sunder. Gauss Cannon Outpost strikes Sweepcraft with missile. In almost the same dramatic style, Sludge tries to fall back from the blast as it goes off right in his face. The twin beams carve deep furrows across his chest and narrowly miss his head as he falls back. Before the Dinobot's internal systems can kick in and analyze the damage, Sludge's anger and ferocity take over. The Dinobot hits the ground heavily, causing it to shake and crater a bit beneath him. Growling loudly, the Dinobot quickly transforms back into his Brontosaurus mode and his growls turn into roars. In a fierce sight, the Dinobot rears up and brings both front feet crashing down, hopefully right on top of the missile truck. Sludge drops to the ground with his armor collapsing and compacting into a terrifying robotic Brontosaurus. Sludge used crush. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Mechanical Brontosaurus strikes Onslaught with Bronto Bodyslam for 27 points of damage. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter waits for Red Alert to reply. But he never does, and another Sweep just arrived. This could be bad. She sets off toward where she saw Sludge, or thought she had. Onslaught had begun to turn around after his shot had connected with the Dinobot, but again it is not fast enough, as the Dinobot's front feet crash down atop the rear of Onslaught's truck mode. Onslaught comes to a sudden stop, his frame shuddering at the impact and sudden deceleration, before he turns his turret around and launches a brace of missiles point black toward Sludge. You strike Mechanical Brontosaurus with AAAAHHH!. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet drops out of the clouds at high altitude, circling the area. Cybertronian Aircar took some damage from sunder, but isn't willing to let that stop him. Internal systems stemming what damage occured there, external armor slightly charred and smoking on the outside. He decides that time for games is over with, and his twin cannons glow hot the internal generators whining to life as he begins sending volleys of plasma in multiple directions hoping to raise hell for both Sweeps! Sweepcraft growls lowly as the Autobot stationary weapon of mass Decepti-struction makes contact with Sunder. "A little collateral damage should not hinder our mission... the prize can be repaired..." With that decided, the creepy sweepy sweepcraft unravels a long snaring line of laser-garrote, two ends connected to the craft with the lengthening slack of the loop fed out below from near the rear of the Decepticon. He tries flying close enough to snare and cut through the outpost cannon barrel. Let the laser line fall where it may... Geist strikes Gauss Cannon Outpost with Garrote-Line. Sludge's feet land on the missile truck, crumpling it in parts, but he is not done yet. With another roar, he rears up again and on the way down is greeted by missiles aplenty. The explosions rock Sludge back about as hard as he can be, though not as hard as he's been hit by gestalts before. The mechanical Bronto goes tumbling a bit and struggles to it's feet. "Sludge no like miss-iles," the smoking and seared dinobot lifts up on both it's right feet, and then slams down hard with it's lefts, causing the earth to crumple, crack and crevice in a zagging line towards Onslaught, hopefully impairing his movements. Sludge used special. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Mechanical Brontosaurus 's Aftershocks attack. Strafe unleashes his area_ranged attack on Sunder and Geist, striking Sunder. Onslaught manages to roll forward, not as fast as he would normally due to his severely crumpled rear area, but far enough away to put some distance between him and the Dinobot. He turns himself around to face Sludge before transforming into his third mode and targeting Sludge again before firing at the Dinobot. Onslaught transforms into his vehicle mode but, not content with stopping there, smoothly alters his second mode to become his own artillery park. With his feet firmly planted, the next barrage damages Sludge, but does not rock him or throw him off balance. A focused Sludge could be extremely dangerous, a focused Sludge could have this battle in hand but alas, Sludge is not the focusing type. Rampaging like a herd of bulls lumped into one mechanical dinosaur, Sludge begins to thrash to and fro, putting all his weight behind each step causing the earth tremble, shake and fall apart around him and underneath anyone around. Amidst the thrashing is Sludge's flailing tail to contend with as well. Sludge used area_melee. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Mechanical Brontosaurus 's Dino Destruction attack. Sweepcraft is no sooner gratified by the strike against Strafe than a missile begins tracking him. He attempts to evade, but in vain. It smacks into his hull, leaving a large dent in his hull. He also drops in altitude, but quickly corrects himself. Enraged, the Sweep charges at Strafe, turning his engines up full blast. "I like to make an impact during a battle--so I think I'll start with YOU!" Using his entire Soapdishy form as a projectile, he attempts to run over the Technobot. Or knock him out of the sky, Ramjet-style. Whichever. Sunder strikes Cybertronian Aircar with ram. Gauss Cannon Outpost tracks Sunder with it's gauss cannon, but since the round STILL isn't loaded....it fires it's miniguns at Sunder and Geist. Onslaught stands his ground...well, not exactly stands, as he remains where he is despite the charging Sludge approaching him. His barrels depresses as low as possible before blasting two shaped charges from his barrels at the Dinobot. Regardless of whether they damage him or not then detonate upon reaching the ground and kicking up clouds of shrapnel and snow. You strike Mechanical Brontosaurus with Aggressive Geometry. Cybertronian Aircar is rocked out of the air. In fact, he's hit so hard he transform into is robot mode. There's leaking fluids and energon aplenty, but he's still functional. Connecting his guns, they transform into another gun entirely. Something resembling an RPG that Strage puts on his shoulder, and tracks Sunder with, firing. He's outta puns. It's time go to work. The aircar flips forward, as if hitting something at a high rate of speed. The sound of a transfomation cog engages, wings flip back while legs break apart, as the aircar's silver hood folds down and a helm extends from his shoulders while his arms extend from the sides reavealing the completed form of Strafe, Technbot Gunner and all around snappy dresser! Strafe strikes Sweepcraft with plasma. Gauss Cannon Outpost unleashes its Automatic Fire. attack on Sunder and Geist, striking Geist and Sunder. The thrashing Sludge can be a terrifying sight, unless he fails to connect with any of his lashings. In that case, it becomes a comical display, resembling a very over grown childs temper tantrum. Onslaught's efforts to stay planted and fire at the raging Dino are admirable to say the least and effective, the lasers cut into Sludge's knees sending his front half to the snow covered ground in a heap amongst his own destructive actions. Muffled by pain and snow, a voice echoes upwards, "Me Sludge not feel so good. Need check up after this." The Dinobot transforms and gathers himself to his feet, this time however, he has a long metal shaft in his hands with a metal head.. sorta like hammer. The Dinobot smiles through the damage haze and snow that clings to his angular features. "But you, Decep-ti-con, you need cor-oh-ner!" Rearing back, Sludge swings for the fences. Sludge used blow. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Sludge rises from the ground, feet unfolding, upper body twisting and spreading to reveal his powerful robotic form. Sludge used blow. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Sludge strikes you with The Sludge Hammer for 10 points of damage. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter stops before getting within Sludge's tantrum-range and waits for him to calm down, and starts forward again when he decides to bring the hammer down on Onslaught. Red Alert's message doesn't go unheard though. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Onslaught is left unable to react as the improvised hammer swings down to collide against the top of his control cabin, denting it inward severely, but doing little else to damage him. Onslaught doesn't give him the fight either as he transforms into his missile truck. He slowly slides backward due to the slippery surface but then guns his engine and blazes forward toward the Dinobot as fast as his engine can manage in an attempt to collide with Sludge. "Motherboardfragger!" Geist is in mid-comeabout flight and reeling in his garrot when the base's wide ranging rock n roll firepower gets another piece of him. The angered Sweep powers up his Lightning Array... ans decides to take it out on the flying Autobot Strafe for the sake of giving Sunder some return cover. The electric power lashes out like the tongue of a serpent god to smite with charged current licking power! You are running critically low on energon! (18%) You strike Sludge with Too Late!. Geist misses Strafe with his Lightning attack. Equally seething in Battle-rage, Sweepcraft streaks towards the new object of his wrath--the Gauss Cannon Outpost. It has already struck him twice, and it was time to give it something in return. He powers up his dual plasma cannons. "That tower shall BURN!" he howls, "BURN IN THE FIRES OF THE PIT!" Strafe does a backflip, escaping Geist's electrical strike, and lands on one knee. He thumbs a switch on the RPG looking gun after firing one of it's rounds and retalliates, after tracking his target, launch a dragon-like lick of flame towards the offending Sweep! Sunder strikes Gauss Cannon Outpost with plasma. Strafe misses Sweepcraft with his fire attack. After swinging the hammer with most of what he has left, the Dinobot is really fatigued(as far as transformers go). Tossing his hammer aside, the Dinobot does not even try to move out of the way of the missile truck. Instead the massive robot sets his feet shoulder width apart(which is really wide for Sludge) and spreads his hands. The damage from the crashing force staggers the dinobot, and on the slippery snow covered surface, he slides back a good distance, heels carving furrows in the ground with the absorbed momentum. Growling and trying not to show the damage he is heavily feeling, Sludge uses the truck to get his feet back under him before raising an arm high in the air. "You go down now, Sludge com-mand!" He brings the arm down, elbow first, hopefully into the missile truck's cabin once again. Sludge used smash. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Sludge's The Prehistoric Elbow attack. Gauss Cannon Outpost shudders and moves on it's foundation as Sunder hits the outpost so hard. The Mech inside grumbles loudly. "all Outpost personnel. Evacuate the building. I repeat....evacuate the building." Of course...it's mostly redundant since most of the personnel wasn't in the building anyways. "Perfect." this thing has one more trick up it's sleeve. He says tapping a couple of buttons. Onslaught rolls to a stop as the charge is completed and luckily collides with the Dinobot. However the Energon expended here means that the last of his juice is finally drained so as he becomes stationery all his systems shut down one after the other until he finally comes to rest inert. However, someone, Sludge's attack misses as Onslaught's tires roll to the left and carries him just out of reach of the Dino's arm strike. Sweepcraft banks upwards hard as flaming spitfire of melt-yo-aft doom reaches up to devour him, and barely escapes the bbq this time around. The red hot glow reflects off his bottom hull and then fades as he rises and loops away. He descends in an outward spiral back towards the outpost getting ready to attack it once again. Red Alert runs out of the outpost at a dead run. < he Shortwaves to both Andi and Sludge......<> he radios before transforming into a car and hightailing it out of the immediate area using the smoothest trail possible. Falling forward, Red Alert changes into his Lamborghini mode! Sludge is about to press the attack when the radio buzzes in his ear. Thinking it to be an insect, the Dinobot shakes his head and steps forward with his hands out, ready to strike the immobile truck once again. The buzzin persists and finally Sludge pays it some mind, growling aloud, the Dinobot offers the truck a parting kick, more like a push or shove. "Pie? Me Sludge leave now. Lucky Decep-ti-con." Growling one last time at his opponent, Sludge lifts into the air and takes off back.. in some direction.. Sweepcraft levels out as he returns to his original base-attacking altitude. He watches Autobot blips on his radar retreat. Exo-Armor Talon begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Red Alert, Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet, Sweepcraft , Strafe, Sweepcraft , Autobot Shuttle Rusty, Onslaught. Sweepcraft spots Red Alert retreating, and goes after him. "That is the one that has caused all the trouble! He shall PAY!" he hisses, coming in low and fast. A blast of disruptor fire emanates from his weaponry, and the Sweep awaits the results in eager anticipation. Oh payback, thou can be a beeyotch... Sunder strikes Red Alert with Disruptor. Onslaught is still silent and energon-less on the ground as Sludge leaves the area with the others. Truly he is lucky to not be a coffee can right now. Red Alert is struck by Sunder's shot and growls as his body shudders. <<10 seconds!>> he shortwaves to everyone. He then sends a shortwaves to Sunder. <> and speeds away! Strafe provides cover fire for the others as they leave. It's only as he transforms to bugger the hell out does a stray shot from Sunder get through. <> he comments to himself. He takes advantage being a flier to go stratospheric. Damaged armor plates shudder in their welds as he speeds up and out. Strafe begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Red Alert, Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet, Sweepcraft , Exo-Armor Talon Robot, Sweepcraft , Autobot Shuttle Rusty, Onslaught. Sweepcraft shortranges, "Sunder... cease the hunt. I suggest returning to Onslaught and drawing back..." But perhaps his sense of discretion is too late... Exo-Armor Talon Robot blasts up and away very quickly, but then pauses and hovers to give Sludge a chance to catch up. Sludge looks worse for the wear, but is still functioning. He doesn't look happy though, as for the moment he has forgotten about the promises of pie and is instead focusing on the fact that he had to leave a fight unfinished. He catches up to Andi, "Sludge no like retreat, make me Sludge feel like cow-ward." Red Alert speeds out of the area, as do the rest of the autobots. Though, once they're out of visual range (and I'm pretty sure Sludge can fly) the external speaker makes a bit of static....before a soft voice calls out. "5.....4.....3....2....1......" Suddenly, the outpost explodes so violently that shrapnel rockets towards Onslaught and the sweeps. If that wasn't bad enough....the proximity of Foxfire's mines, from the detonation, ALSO blow. before long, it is very clear what the paranoid Autobot had in mind, as more explosions rock the mountainside....and even UP the mountainside....causing avalanches, rockslides and more. If Onslaught is unable to move....he's clearly buried....if not Sunder and Geist. Sweepcraft does as Geist advises, and turns back after pot-shotting Red Alert. Something doesn't seem right... Sweepcraft hates it when he's right sometimes... The explosion, though he was expecting something bad, still is so sudden and violent that he cannot possibly escape it. The tremendous destructive force shock wave rises up and bats him away like a fly. The turbulence and heat sheering send him uncontrollably outward spinning and glowing red like an ember. His thrusters kick into full burn and he tries to fight his way back into control... and proceeds to crash into the raised land whenre Onslaught is nearby. "NOOOOO!" Sweepcraft calls out, as an avalanche buries both Onslaught and Geist. He himself barely makes it out of the path of the falling debris. When it settles, he alights on top of the rubble and begins feverishly digging. He scans as well, trying to locate lifesigns. <> he shortranges desperately. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Nothing but snowy static from the frequency. Bzzzzzzcracklecracklewheeowowwwirrr. Sunder only digs a few feet before drooping his wings and head in sheer disbelief at the size of the task. On the one hand, he was loath to leave his wingsib behind like this. But he alone could not free him. But on the other hand, neither could their enemies reach those trapped beneath, so easily, either. "I shall return for you, my brother. I swear it" Sunder shortranges again, hoping against hope that his Wingsib receives the message and thus has some measure of hope. He then prepares to return to base, to get repaired and refuelled. Exo-Jet Apollo Class takes flight to the Skies above Russia. Exo-Jet Apollo Class has left. Sweepcraft makes snow-soapdish angels burried beneath all those tons of snow and rock. It's easy. Onslaught lies on his side with flat tires under all the rock gunk but is too busy being deactivated to notice. Sludge has left. The end...or is it? Yeah, more or less.